DragonBall AZ
by Dsmi218
Summary: Light breaks the darkness....This form is my instument....I have no limits. On May 1st, 2006, DragonBall AZ returns
1. Until We Meet Again!

Introduction:

DragonBall AZ is the final chapter in the world of Dragonball. I am trying to make this story as dedicated to the anime as possible, just like it's a new series. Please, give me as much feedback as possible so I can make this the best series it can possibly be. I mean, who knows, maybe one day it could become the real deal!

I mean, hey, a guy's gotta have a dream! :)

But seriously, feedback would be MAJORLY appreciated.

Now, the into to the story.

DragonBall AZ takes place right after the ending of Dragonball GT. You will recognize this if you have seen the series. AZ also incorporates the Dragonball GT television special. This series, again, is as dedicated to the anime as possible. If you have any question on anything in this, plot point, characters, ect, feel free to e-mail me, 

The series should run for 3 seasons, unless I drag some things out, so about 72 episodes, but part of me is gunning for 100, but I don't think I can do it that long. We shall see. Anyways, here is the story, and if you have any questions at all, ask, and any review at all, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!!!!

Here we go....

DragonBall AZ  
Episode 1

Until We Meet Again  
  
Even in the midst of the pouring rain, all he could hear was the sobbing of the young boy. Except for the occasional flash of lighting in the sky, it was pitch black, as though the sky above was nothing but a lifeless void.  
  
Lifeless, like the two bodies lying on the ground.

The two bodies that the young boy was sobbing over, pleading of them to get up, asking them why they were not moving, not understanding the would never again hug him or train with him. The two people I should have been here to protect, the who was hiding in the shadows thought to himself.

"No, no NO!" he screamed in his mind. "I DID the right thing, I did what I had to do, if I hadn't, the Earth and everyone else would already have been........" his thoughts trailed off, as the level of guilt began to overwhelm him. Still, he knew he had done what he needed to do. He knew now, since he had returned from his journey, what had been and still was required of him. He was the only one who even had a slim chance at victory in this, the Universe's most perilous hour. He knew, despite the many victories in his past, that this one would be his toughest challenge yet.

Not just his toughest though, he knew it would be his last.

"This form is nothing, only the tip of the iceberg."

One hundred years ago he thought he had saved Earth from its greatest threat, and reached a new level of power. Little did he know that he had brought a monstrous evil's attention upon himself. It had been seeking him for the last one hundred years. Now, the day that he had hoped would never come had arrived. Despite his planning and his attempt at mis-leading his foe into thinking that he was somewhere other than on Earth.......

It had arrived.

He knew it was time for him to return, to step out of the shadows and fight for all that is good once more. His race's history speaks of an ultimate warrior being born every 3000 years, but it never told of the consequences of reaching that level. Now, having been throughout the galaxy, he knew what they were. Still, he knew his final destiny. The hopes of his family and friends, the Earth, and the universe rested on him, and his ability to harness his ultimate power, and end the threat once and for all.

"Light breaks the darkness.......

this form is my instrument.......

I have no limits."

"MOTHER.......FATHER.....NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" the young boys screams ripped through the heavens, and brought the man back to reality. Suddenly the Earth began to shake, and in spite of himself, he felt a small smile creep on his face. "That boy will be just fine" he thought to himself. He turned and began to slowly walk away into the gloom of the forest as the boys screams continued to rip through the night. He disappeared from view, just as an elderly woman appeared, running toward the boy. She wrapped him in her arms, holding him, crying also for one of the bodies was her own son. "Its ok," she said, fighting her own grief, trying to be strong for the young boy who was her responsibility now. "Your Grandmother Pan has you."  
  
Several Years Later:  
  
The fight was incredible. No one could follow their movements as the two fighters flew around the ring, trading blow after blow, matching each others movements exactly. The crowd was roaring in appreciation of this battle, and fittingly the two best fighters the in the history of the world (at least that's what the crowd thought) were looking down upon this battle, as the statues of Hercule and Goku gazed down on the arena that was the World Martial Arts Tournament.  
Suddenly, both fighters jumped away from each other, and took positions on opposite ends of the ring. Pan gazed with joy at the two fighters below. "Its almost like old times." she thought to herself. Although she was old now, her ability to follow fighters at super speed had not dropped one bit (or so she told everyone) and she could follow ever blow..... well, for the most part.

She glanced to her left, and her longing for the old days grew more intense, seeing Bulma's great granddaughter sitting by her side, pulling for her son, Vegeta Jr, who was named after the great Saiyan prince. Vegeta had once been a heartless killer, but soon became a hero to the Earth second only to the greatest fighter who had ever lived, Goku.  
"I didn't know I was going to have the chance to do this." Vegeta Jr. remarked to his opponent. With a quick twitch of his body, he was engulfed in an golden aura. His hair, once black, not shined like the sun itself. He began to smirk as he starred at the boy across from him, but his opponent did not seem worried in the least. Goku Jr. closed his eyes, and then let out a short yell, and he too, transformed into the legendary warrior of the Saiyan race, the Super Saiyan. Suddenly, the two fighters charged each other, and the battle was back on, even more intense than before. Pan cheered for her young grandson, who she had helped train. But sometimes it seemed like he was also training with someone else, though he refused to tell who. His response was just like her grandpa's would have been, just a carefree smile and a laugh. "Grandpa." Pan though wistfully. She had found herself thinking of him often, even more so here lately. She wondered where he was, since he had left with the Dragonballs over 100 years ago, shouldn't he have returned by now. Two years ago, he grandson's remark that he had found one of the Dragonballs only made he think of him even more, although when they had searched for the Dragonball again, they never found it.

But this was not the time for daydreaming! she reminded herself. She turned her attention back to the battle, watching her grandson trade blows with Vegeta Jr. Suddenly, they jumped up at super speed, but Pan did not follow them. She was transfixed by a figure in the crowd, someone she could not see before since the boys were fighting right in front of him.

WAIT A MINUTE, it's Grandpa her mind screamed! She began to make her way through the crowd, pushing everyone out of the way as quickly as she could, yelling "Grandpa, Grandpa!!!!" Finally, she made her way to where he was sitting, and with a big smile on her face, she yelled "Grandpa!!!"  
  
To nothing....  
"Pan, you old goat, you must be seeing things." she said to herself, trying to console her broken heart. A loud explosion brought her back to reality, and she turned to the ring and to see her grandson give Vegeta Jr and good shot that sent him careening into the concrete of the ring.  
She began to make her way back to her seat, but then suddenly, something up in the sky caught her eye. She glanced up and saw.....  
  
The Nimbus Cloud?  
  
And there was someone on it!!!  
  
"Grandpa!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
And then she fainted.


	2. Is He Back?

DragonBall AZ  
Episode 2  
  
"I'm telling you. I saw him!" Pan screamed at Goten. "Gee's," she thought to herself, "we have been living over a century and he STILL doesn't listen to me." Pan glanced around the room. It was funny, she thought to herself. It was almost as if it was old times again. Gohan, Goten, Trunks were all there, however just a bit aged from how they were during their final battle with Omega Shenron. (Although she liked to remind them that she retained her youthful good looks far better than any of them.) The Saiyan trait to retain one's youthfulness was how it was possible for them to be together today. Goten and Trunks, although a few years older, still looked a bit younger than Pan, since they had that trait in them a bit stronger than Pan did. The only one who showed his age was Gohan, but he was a good bit older than any of them except Vegeta. In fact, there was a real fear that he might die soon.  
She looked around at some of the new faces she had grown to know in the last 100 years. Goten's daughter Lila, and her grandson Gozanan, stood nearby. Trunk's grandson, Shaft, stood in another corner, clad in the black outfit that he wore all of the time, complete with a sword. In fact, it was said that he was becoming quite the swordsman, but it was also said that since his personality was so similar to Vegeta's, that they couldn't STAND each another, and it had lead to quite a few, shall we say, recreational battles. His son, Vegeta Jr, stood by his dad, trying his best to mimic both his father and Vegeta.  
Yes, Vegeta, the man her Grandpa had left in charge of protecting the Earth. The great Saiyan Prince stood in an opposite corner, listening, albeit a bit skeptically, at what she was saying.  
Wait a minute......  
  
THEY WERE ALL LOOKING AT HER LIKE THAT!!!!!  
  
With that, Pan lost it and began screaming at the top of her lungs, "It was him, I know I saw him.....and the nimbus cloud and everything!!!!!"  
"Pan, calm down." Trunks pleaded with her. "I have to admit to you, even I saw something up there in the sky, although I didn't pay much attention." With that, Pan seemed to relax a little. "Even if it was him, why hasn't he come by to say hello to us, I mean, we are his family." Gohan asked, seemingly thinking to himself.  
It was a strange sight, seeing all the great fighters together in one place, more than 100 years after they had fought their last battle. Since that final, great battle with Omega Shenron, all of them had trained diligently, knowing that if evil ever did threaten the Earth again, it would be their job to protect it. But every night, they gazed into the sky's, wondering of the Dragon balls that had left them, and of the one they all cared about. Would he ever return? At first, there was much hope, but as time passed and years piled upon years, they all began to believe that he might never come back.  
Days turned to months, then t years, and slowly, they all began to slip back into a normal life, and to start families. But that had brought a new crop of fighters into the mix, and strangely enough, it seemed as if most of them were capable of going Super Saiyan.  
Still, 80 years ago, they had all trained: Pan, Trunks, Goten..... but only one remained now.  
  
And that one was Vegeta.  
  
Standing in the corner of the room, the Saiyan Prince still looked as though he could take anyone. The years had taken their toll on him too, but not nearly as noticeable, since he was a full-blooded Saiyan. He took his old rival and friends words very seriously, and he had made sure that if the Earth was attacked again, HE would be the one to step up and be their savior.  
"Bah! If it really is Kakarott, then that clown is just playing one of his games!" Vegeta growled, bringing everyone's mind back to the subject at hand. "My great ancestor was a clown too?" Goku Jr. asked. Ahh, the innocence of youth, Vegeta thought to himself, and the stupidity! "No, you idiot, he snapped. "He wasn't a real clown, he just acted like one." Everyone started laughing, Shaft just smirked in the corner, and Goku Jr looked a little embarrassed and simply said, "Oh." He definitely is one of Kakarots decedents, Vegeta sometimes thought, seeing how he acted just like his old friend use to. It was sometimes painful how much he reminded them all of Goku.  
But still, that comment had brought a smile to everyone's face. "Well," Gohan began, "we have all had a long day, I think that we should just go home and get some sleep, and we will deal with this more tomorrow." Everyone nodded, and they all went their separate ways........  
  
and as they walked out, they all looked up at the sky, wondering.....  
  
Could he really be back?


	3. Goku Jr's Journey

DragonBall AZ  
Episode 3  
  
He had spent far too much time on this dirt ball of a planet, he thought to himself. This world was nothing like his home world, which was think with noxious gases and volcanoes, and a wonderfully hot climate. This world changed too much, all the green and the smell of the air, it just made him SICK! However, as bad as it might be, he knew that if he came back early, the wrath of his leader would be FAR more terrible. Sometimes he wondered how he got caught up in this, being part of this. It had far more to do with revenge than anything else.  
Two hundred years ago..... wow, it really has been a long time since his planet had been destroyed. He had vowed revenge, and thanks to a certain discovery almost 100 years ago, it might soon become possible. It had not been easy, for training to reach his power level had not been the most dangerous thing, it was the experiments to enhance his ability, with the very real possibility that if everything was not just right, he would lose himself, and be taken over. But, at least the one who would take over him also had a burning desire on the same people.  
A light blinked on his radar, signaling one of his underlings was calling. He opened the transmission, "Sir," his young subordinate began, "I have found the child. He is alone in the woods." Terridex smiled a predatory smile, "Excellent. You know what to do." With that, he closed the link. It won't be long now, he thought to himself. Then we will know for sure if he is on this planet. He began to let out a laugh, but it was one so dark and evil, that it chilled the soul.  
  
Why I can't I beat him!!!! Goku Jr wondered aloud. "I have been training so hard, and yet he still is one step ahead of me!!!" Though young, and very much carefree, Goku Jr took fighting very seriously. It had not always been that way. When he was young, his mother and father had trained with him. He had always enjoyed spending time with them, but fighting never interested him all that much. The only time he was really interested was when his father or his great-grandfather Gohan would come over and tell him stories of his great ancestor, the man who had saved the universe many times. The one thing that puzzled him was whenever he asked what happened to him, everyone fell quite, or changed the subject. Still, even though the stories excited him, fighting still was the least of his joys.  
That only intensified two years ago, when his parents were killed in a brutal attack right before his eyes. Watching his dad fall, someone whom he thought was really tough, so easily to this unknown killer, scarred him even more. If Dad couldn't beat him, what chance do I have? While sobbing over their bodies after the killer left, he felt an enormous surge of energy through him. He didn't understand it at the time, and became scarred, scarred of himself and scarred that the man would come back to get him too. His Grandmother Pan took care of him after that, but he was even more timid than before. Then, his Grandmother became very sick. Goku Jr could not stand the thought of losing someone else, and he tired his best to think of something to do to save her. That's when he remembered the stories...  
  
The stories of the Dragonballs.  
  
They COULD save her. All he had to do was wish for her to be well again. Even though everyone had told him countless times that the Dragonballs were gone, he still knew he had to try. He went on an amazing adventure, and in the end, next to a strange looking hut in the middle of a forest, he found a strange looking orb. Glowing orange in the dying light, four red stars could be made out in the center, just like the one in the pictures he had seen!!!   
  
He had done it!!! He had found the Dragonballs! He had asked for Shenron to come out, but nothing happened. Furious, he threw the Dragonballs away from him......  
  
and it came to rest at the feet of a strange man, who looked JUST LIKE HIM!  
  
At first, he was scarred, wondering if this was the man who had taken his parents from him. But something was different about this man. He was calm, peaceful, and had a very carefree look on his face. Goku Jr relaxed, and the man gave him a joyous smile. He told him that he needed all seven of the Dragonballs to make a wish. With that, Goku Jr grew very upset, sure that he would never be able to find all of them in time to save his Grandmother. He asked if the man could help him. He walked over to him, and got down on one knee, so he was eye level with Goku Jr and told him that the Dragonballs were not what was needed to make Pan well, that HE needed to take care of her, be strong and brave, for she was counting on him. He also wondered why he wasn't training. He told him about his ancestry, and that he needed to train hard, every day, to keep the family legacy going. That caught Goku Jr's attention, and he was different from that day forward.  
Sure enough, Pan recovered, and she even told him that it was his bravery to start out on his own to find the Dragonballs to save her that make her better. He also trained with her and Uncle Goten. But then he had met Vegeta Jr, and that had raised his intensity even more. Even though they had only met once before they fought in the world tournament, it was their desire to beat one another that pushed them to new levels.  
But still, even with all of his hard training, he had lost a close battle to Vegeta yesterday, and he was very frustrated. He knew that he had to power up even more, and that there was only one person going who could help him. That's where he was going.  
He glanced around at the luscious forest surrounding him, and the beauty of it lightened his spirits some. He looked up at the cloudless sky, amazed at the.....   
  
Something flashed over head.....  
  
and landed in front of him.  
  
Goku Jr jumped back, surprised for he had never seen this person before. He was tall, and looked to be quite young. He was somewhat human, the only difference was that he had FOUR arms, with horns protruding from his skull. But even without looking at him, Goku Jr knew that this being intended to hurt him, for hee could sense a powerful, evil aura coming from him. "Who are you, what do you want?!!" he demanded.  
"Yes, you are that kid," he said in a voice filled with malice. Goku Jr crouched into his fighting pose, and began to focus his energy. The monster smiled, and it chilled Goku Jr to his bones. I have to be ready to defend myself, he thought in his head. He let out a loud scream, and the Earth began to quake. The trees began to rattle and the birds that were nesting in them began to fly off, looking for a safer place. Suddenly, Goku Jr was surrounded by a flash of pure light, and he transformed into a Super Saiyan. While most people who had encountered him transformed had acted shocked, this one just continued to grin. "Yes, That's it. That's what I'm looking for. I want you to tell me how you can do that, what are you? Where did you come from, and how many more are there like you?"  
Goku Jr braced himself, "And what if I say no?" he growled back. "Well, then I will just have to kill you like we did those other two a while back." Goku Jr's eyes widened in shock......  
  
What did he just say?  
  
Not too far away, a lone figure stood, looking toward the horizon. He sensed the rising powers of the two fighters. "I knew this day would come, ever since I returned," he thought to himself. He prepared himself, and looked back into the sky, knowing that HE was still out there, waiting for him to show himself.  
  
"So, it has begun." Goku said.


	4. Goku Returns

Episode 4  
Goku Returns  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!!!!" Goku Jr screamed at his foe. "Yes," Trident replied, "we ran into two people just like you, who refused to share the information that we asked for, so we had to kill them."  
Goku Jr felt and incredible rage build up inside of him. "YOU......" he growled "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!!!!!!" Trident began to laugh, "Ahhh yes, I knew I could see a resemblance, at least before they were killed." he began laughing manically. "STOP LAUGHING, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Goku Jr screamed at him, but that only made Trident laugh even harder. "Well, actually kid, I didn't kill your parents, but my boss did. But you can try to take revenge on me, but you won't get very far.... because I can't......   
Wait, where did he go?  
  
The next thing Trident knew he was flying across the ground, smashing through trees and rocks.  
  
Even with a punch of that magnitude, with that much rage did little for Goku Jr, in fact, it made him angrier. He watched as Trident came into a crashing halt into the side of the nearby mountain, and knew this was his chance, his chance to finally avenge his family.  
  
To carry on the legacy....  
The legacy of the family of Goku.   
  
"Ka.....Me.....Ha.....Me........HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku Jr's battle cry ripped through the heavens, and the force of his blast shook the Earth itself. The Kamehameha beam ripped through the air, and scored a direct hit where Trident had crashed into the mountain. A huge fireball cascaded into the sky, scorching the land surrounding it and filling the air with an intense heat.  
Goku Jr stood there, panting from the amount of energy he had just put into that attack. "If that couldn't get him, then I don't know what could. But what was he?" he said aloud. He powered down from Super Saiyan, and began to turn to walk away......  
  
"Where are you going, little man!?" a voice of pure hatred sneered from out of nowhere. Trident appeared, completely unharmed, directly behind Goku Jr, and before the young warrior even had a chance to sense his attack, he delivered an incredibly powerful kick to his unguarded back. Goku Jr spat blood violently from his mouth, and careened into the ground, sliding for several hundred meters.  
"I would say you Saiyan scum never learn, but I know you're not quite Saiyan." Trident scoffed. Goku Jr, slowly lifted himself off the ground, "What do you mean, I am a Saiyan!" he asked weakly. Trident frowned, "No, you are not. You are a half-breed, part Saiyan AND part human. But still," he began to grin, "you are part Saiyan, and now, you must die, just like you parents."   
Trident slowly raised his arm, and an energy vortex began swirling around his hand. "Don't worry, it will all be over soon enough." he chuckled. Goku Jr could do nothing, his body was thrashed, and he had used all of his energy in his one attack. He closed his eyes, sobbing that he was going to let his parents down, let everyone one down...  
  
"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" a voice yelled from nowhere, and a split second later, a powerful explosion enveloped Trident. Goku Jr looked into the sky, and he saw a man.  
He was eveloped by a golden aura, shimmering just like the sun itself. If one had looked upon him in that moment, they might confuse him with an angel, the way he shined. It had been 100 years since the Earth had witnessed his transformation, but now, with his planet threatened again, Goku had emerged from the shadows to protect the world he loved.  
  
One last time, he thought to himself.


	5. Long Time No See

Quick Edit Note:

This is a slightly re-done Episode 5, nothing major, just a few new scenes put in and re-worked dialoge and action sequences, just in case you have already read this, and notice something different, no, your not going crazy.

Also, thank you to everyone who has read this or left reviews. It really means a lot.

DragonBall AZ

Episode five

Goku Jr could just gaze in amazement. His great ancestor's power was so great that it felt as though it would crush him. "Wow, and he is only a Super Saiyan one," he thought to himself. Goku slowly dropped from the sky, and as soon as he caught sight of his great great grandson, his trademark smile danced across his face. "Hi there!" he said. "Looks like you could use some help, do you mind me stepping in?" he asked. "Grandpa......." Goku Jr groaned weakly, and then collapsed. "Man, he is in really bad shape, looks like I got here just in time." he thought to himself.

Goku reached into his robe, searching for the senzu beans that Korin had given him on one of his trips to the tower just after he had returned to earth. He knew that his great grandson need one immediately. "Man, and this is just one of his weaker fighters, and he did this to him." Goku thought to himself about Trident. "Perhaps King Kai was right, maybe I did underestimate their power a little." he finished. Goku turned his back to the smoking crater he had left with his energy attack, and knelt over to administer the senzu bean to Goku Jr......

Just as Trident came flying out of the hole, charging straight toward Goku.

"You're nothing, old man, just all talk and no action. I would like to see you try and take me on again." Shaft sneered at Vegeta. As usual, Gohan laughed to himself, whenever these two get together, they always seem to get into some sort of battle, even over the stupidest things. This time, it was over a game of spades, and Shaft was sure that Vegeta had cheated him, since he had won 10 matches in a row. "Hmpf, just keep talking, it will make your defeat just that much more humiliating," Vegeta taunted, basking in the glow of his victory, "that is, if you even have the guts to challenge me in real battle after the beating I just gave you in a simple card game!"

Shaft growled, and began to draw his sword from its sheath. Vegeta, unintimidated, just stood there smirking as Gohan looked on, quite amused. "Well, at least I get to see a great fight, he thought to himself............."

WAIT!!! What is that power?!!!!

It's so huge, who could have such an enormous power level? Wait a second.... Gohan thought, this energy feels familiar......

WAIT, COULD IT BE..........

"VEGETA!!!" Gohan yelled. But Vegeta had already sensed it, his body language betraying the level of shock he was feeling. "Could it be....." his voice trailed off. Even Shaft was left speechless, not because he recognized the power, since he had never felt it in his life, but at the seer magnitude of it. "I have never felt a power like this before, and it's so huge." Shaft said, amazed. Vegeta turned and looked at Gohan,

"I have."

"I don't know who you are, but your right, you arrived just in time," Trident screamed at Goku. "IN TIME TO DIE!!!!!" he yelled charging right at him. "I don't know who this guy is, but he doesn't look so tough," Trident thought to himself as he charged. Goku, however, just stood there, looking at him with a gaze mixed with determination and amusement, which made Trident's rage grow even more. He continued to charge, closing the distance on him until it looked as if there was nothing Goku could do to avoid his attack. "What are you, too dumb to even move!!!?" he taunted as he let loose his punch......

And connected with nothing.

"He dodged THAT fast?" he wondered to himself. Stopping himself in mid-air, he spun around and looked back at Goku, and his eyes widened in shock.

It looked as though he never even moved.

"What's wrong, can't you hit me?" Goku asked. Trident took a involentary step back, his eyes betraying the fear that he was beginning to feel. "How....how did you do that?" Trident asked, his voice quivering. "Oh, I dodged your attack," Goku said, "I guess you're just too slow to see me."

"Why you!!!!" Trident growled, the fear melting into anger, and ne launched himself toward Goku again. And again, his attack passed right through Goku........

Then suddendly found himself slammed into the ground.

He looked back at Goku again, who now had a small smirk on his face. "Sorry, I saw an opening, and I took it." he laughed. Trident slowly raise himself off the ground, his body aching, eyes wide in shock, "What are you!?" he asked in awe. Goku just stood there, silently staring at him. Trident suddendly let out a scream, as he began to power up. "This time, even if I don't hit you, take a moment to see what is behind you!" he sneared, as began to build up a powerful energy attack with his left hand. Goku glanced back, and saw his unconscious great grandson still lying on the forest floor..

Goku's turned back toward the oncoming Trident, his faced twisted into one of anger, "You must think that I am some kind of armature, trying to pull a move on me like that!" he snapped, and in a split second powered down from Super Saiyan.....

And ascended to Super Saiyan 4.

Tridents' eyes widened in terror, "NO, IT IS YOU!!!!! THE ONE WE ARE LOOKING FOR!!!!" he screamed in terror just before Goku unleashed a furious kick to his stomach that Trident didn't even see coming. It was so powerful that Trident threw up blood, for he had NEVER in his life been hit that hard, and the energy he had gathered with his left hand dissipated. But Goku wasn't done, as he delivered a spin kick to the back of Tridents skull, stunning him and sending him crashing into the ground.

Goku hovered above the crater that Trident had made. "Your first mistake was coming to this planet," he snarled. "The second was killing some of my family," he said, his voice rising as he formed energy balls formed in his both of his hands, "And your final mistake was attacking my grandson!" he now screamed at Trident, who lay in the crater, groaning in pain.. "Now, YOU PAY!!!!" he declared, as he pressed both of his hands together, merging the energy balls into one.

KA....ME......HA.......ME......HA...... TIMES TEN!!!! Goku roared, and the Times 10 Kamehameha wave ripped from his body, the energy beam a blood red, and made a direct impact on Trident, whose screams of pain and terror could be heard over the explosion. A huge fireball ripped from the Earth and filled the sky, so great was the explosion. As the debris finally cleared, they revealed a huge crater.....

And no Trident.

In the recess of another galaxy, a dark figure stirred. He sensed the power of the Super Saiyan, the one he had been searching for, and a small smile played across his face. "I have received your invitation...

..........and I accept." he said.

Goku gazed up toward the sky. "I know he felt that, there is no going back now." he thought to himself, as he powered down from Super Saiyan 4, and closed his eyes, feeling the Earths cool breeze caress his face.

"Dad!" a voice yelled from nowhere.

"Kakarrot!!!!" another said.

Goku turned, his whimsical smile in place once again as he caught sight of Gohan and Vegeta. "Hey guys, long time no see!" he laughed.


	6. Family Reunion

DragonBall AZ

Episode Six

The Long Awaited Return

Goku gazed into the deep blue sky of Earth, knowing that he had set in motion that could never be stopped now. Suddenly, he heard a voice, and it yanked him from his thoughts.

"Dad, is it really you?" Gohan yelled with joy. "Yes son, it's me, I'm finally home." Goku said, as he turned to face his eldest son, with a big smile in place. He glanced over, and saw that Vegeta had come also, who, despite his best efforts to suppress it, was sporting a really big smirk. "Its about time you returned Kakarrot, I was beginning to think that you were just afraid to return so you wouldn't have to fight me again." Goku began laughing, "Man, it's been more than 100 years, and your still the same, Vegeta."

"Bah, and your still the same old clown." Vegeta said, though his grin gave away the fact that he was just giving his old comrade a hard time. However, even though he didn't reveal it at the time, Vegeta had picked up on Giku's distance when they had arrived. "What was Kakarrot thinking about, I know its been more than 100 years, but he doesn't seem like himself?" Vegeta wondered.

"Dad, I can't believe its really you!! Where have you been all of these years?" Gohan asked excitedly. "Tell me about Shenron, what happened when you left, tell me about......" Goku began to gesture for Gohan to stop, "Take it easy son. Man, for someone so old, you sure do have a lot of energy!" Goku said with a smile. Gohan put his hand behind his head, his face flushed with embarrassment. "Its ok Gohan, but I would rather tell everyone what is going on at the same time, cause I know you all will have plenty of questions for me." Goku's glanced back toward the sky, and his voice took on a more serious tone, "You see, everyone must know what I have learned."

Again, Vegeta picked up on the change in his friend. "Something isn't right," Vegeta thought to himself. "I can't put my finger on it, but something isn't right here," Vegeta thought, gazing toward his friend. "He seems like he is keeping something from us, something that.....

......that scares him."

"What could frighten Kakarrot, he is the most powerful warrior in the galaxy?" Vegeta thought to himself. Still, despite his curiosity, he knew, somehow, everything that had transpired the last 100 years had been planned, at first by Shenron, and then by Kakarrot. There was something going on here that was larger than he could understand at the moment. Still, the thought of Kakarrot being afraid of something chilled him to the bone.

"Come on guys!" Goku yelled, bringing Vegeta out of his thoughts, "Goku Jr still needs his senzu bean, and I am really anxious to see everyone again! Lets get going!"

It was a joyous reunion, even with Vegeta knowing that his friend was holding some dark secret out on them. But looking at Goku now, he could hardly believe that it was the same person who they had met in the forest earlier today. He was....well....

Normal.

"Normal, and disgusting!" Vegeta inadvertently blurted out, and Shaft, who stood in a corner opposite Vegeta, turned ever so slightly and gave Vegeta an amused smirk.

You see, surrounded by his family: Gohan, Pan, Goten, Gozan, Giku Jr and the others, Giku was doing the only thing he does better than fighting.

He was stuffing his face.

"Kakarrot, I could have gone another hundred years without seeing another of your disgusting pig-out sessions." Vegeta growled. "Hey, come on Vegeta, I haven't had food this good in a long, long time." Giku chirped gleefully. "Bah, have you no decency!" Vegeta snapped. Giku looked at him with a big smile, "Of course I do, that's why I only ate four plates of pasta instead of five!" With that, everyone at the table began laughing.

"It's sure good to have you back, Dad." Goten said. "Well, it's good to be back son." Giku replied, giving his youngest son a hug in-between biting off a huge chunk of a chicken leg. "So, Grandpa, I can't hold the suspense, please tell us where you have been all this time." Pan pleaded with him. "Well Pan, it's kinda a long.......

"WAIT!!!!" Pan yelled, "answer me this first! Were you at the World Martial Arts tournament yesterday, and did you leave on the Nimbus?" Giku gave his granddaughter a confused look, "Yeah, how did you know?"

With that, Pan arose triumphantly from the table, and began to dance around, at least as best as her old body could, "I TOLD YOU I SAW HIM, YES SIREY, HE WAS THERE!!!! Eat that you guys!!!" Pan continued to dance around, and Giku Jr blurted "Watch it Grandma, if you fall you're liable to break a hip!" Immediately, he knew that he has said something wrong, because Pan's formerly gleeful face was now glowing red. She got right up in Giku Jr's face, and yelled, "LISTEN HERE SONNY! I AM STILL FIT ENOUGH TO TAKE ANYONE OF YOU GUYS ON IN A FIGHT!!! SO BRING IT ON RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Vegeta Jr just gave her a cocky smirk, "Yeah, that I would like to see, a 100 year old woman going up against the likes of me!" Pan turned her head toward him, anger all over her face, but Giku was laughing his head off at the table. "Man, Vegeta. He is just like you!" he said to the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta just gave Shaft a very amused grin, to which Shaft responded with a scowl. "Well, between Shaft and myself, he knows who the better fighter is. Naturally, he only wants to take after the best." Vegeta said. "Yeah," Vegeta Jr yelled, "and that's my Dad, no one can beat him!" which cause Vegeta to just slam into the floor, and Shaft lost control with laughter in the corner. "Serves you right, old man." he managed to say between laughs. "Why, you little ingrate!" Vegeta growled at his great grandson. Through it all, though, Goku's laughter could be heard, and everyone relaxed. It was comforting to have him home again, hearing his carefree laughter made them feel like everything was going to be all right.

Once he had finished laughing, Giku turned and gave Gohan a confused look, "Am I missing something here about the tournament yesterday though?" he asked Gohan. Gohan looked slightly embarrassed, although more about Pan's behavior than anything. "Well, Dad, see, she said she saw you at the Tournament, and well....."

"NONE OF THEM BELIEVED ME!!!!" Pan butted in. "Can you believe that Grandpa, they didn't believe me!!" she asked, Goku just laughed a carefree laugh, and continued munching on his drumstick.

Goku Jr looked up at Pan. "Well, I knew he was here before anyone did." Goku glanced down at him with a knowing look on his face, but everyone else turned toward Goku Jr. "What do you mean?" they all asked at the same time, puzzled.

Goku Jr gave them all a smile only a child can muster. "Remember, Grandma Pan, when I set out to find the Dragonballs to make you better? Well, I met Grandpa Goku that day, and he is the one who has been training me, and helping me understand what it means to be a decedent of this family." Goku Jr said, smiling up at his great grandfather. Pan also looked up at Goku, but she had tears in her eyes, "Grandpa, is this true, are you really the one who made him realize what he had been trying to tell him all this time?" she asked.

Goku's voice softened, "Yes, its true Pan. I met him at the hut where I have been guarding the four star ball two years ago. I told him if he ever needed me, all he had to do was come to that spot. He has really grown up since I first met him." he looked down at Jr and put his hand on his head, "I am very proud of him." Pan ran over to Goku, "Oh Grandpa, thank you so much, you have no idea how much what you did means to me." she said, giving him a big hug.

"So Goku, can you finally tell us now where you have been all these years, and why have the Dragonball returned?" Trunks asked, bringing everyones attention back to the real point of interest. "Yeah Dad, Mom was really upset when you never came home." Goten told him. Goku put his hand behind his head, "Umm, yeah, I kinda found that out when went to see her in Other World a few years ago," is face turned into one of fear, "she really gave it to me!!!" Everyone grinned at that, remembering ChiChi's fiery demeanor.

Goku leaned back in his chair, and gazed toward the ceiling. "Well, its kinda a long story, but its one that everyone here must know." Then, Goku became as serious as he ever did in the heat of battle. "What I am about to tell you guys is extremely important. We will all have a role in what is to come....."

"If we want to survive."

Preview of the next AZ:

Finally, Goku has returned home. But is his return only a sign of more ominous things to come? The truth behind what Goku's journey over the last 100 years is revealed next time, on DragonBall AZ.


	7. Journey With Shenron

Authors Note:

These are the most important episodes in DragonBall AZ's plot line. Some of you may take issue with me on this, but the goal of this series is to tie together all the DragonBall series, and make sense out of some of the questions DragonBall GT made. Again, any questions, debates, or reviews, please, let me know.

DragonBall AZ

Episode 7

Journey With Shenron

Goku leaned back in his chair, and gazed toward the ceiling. "Well, its kinda a long story, but its one that everyone here must know." Then, Goku became as serious as he ever did in the heat of battle. "What I am about to tell you guys is extremely important. We will all have a role in what is to come....."

"If we want to survive."

Everyone's eyes around the table widened in shock, and the carefree joyous atmosphere dissipated quickly. Goku gazed looked around the room, at everyone. Trunks, Vegeta, Shaft, Gozan, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Vegeta and Goku Jr, Roshi, Bulmas great grand daughter Burma, Vegeta Jr's mom and Shafts wife, and Dende all stared back at him, most of them with some fear in their eyes. "I say that only because its true. I don't even know if I can do what I have to do. But, if everyone doesn't do their part, then there is no doubt in my mind that we will lose....

and the universe will fall with out failure."

Goku stood, and began to walk toward the window where it was just becoming dusk, and the setting sun was tinting the sky with a reddish haze. "Fitting, but I wonder if that's a good omen." Goku thought to himself. He turned toward his friends again, "You guys must also understand what has happened to the Dragonballs, for if we survive this, one of you is going to have to take my place as their protector." he said, giving Goku Jr a pat on the head as we walked by him, and sat back into his chair. "I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings, and I hate to have to come home on this note, but this is how it must be." he gave everyone a reassuring look. "Even though I paint a grim picture, I know that each and every one of you have what it takes inside to do this. But I know you guys want an explanation. This won't be short, and I know I will leave a few things out, but here it goes."

Goku took a deep breath before continuing. "As most of you guys know, I left with Shenron right after we defeated Omega Shenron about 100 years ago. At the time, I didn't completely understand what was going on, but I did have some idea of what Shenron needed me for. Those of you who were there saw me climb on his back, and we took off into the sky. We went by and saw Yamcha and Tien, and I even stopped by to see Krillen, and you Roshi." Roshi gave Goku a small smile, "I remember Goku." Goku nodded, "We even saw Piccolo in HFIL. After that, I feel into a deep sleep, and don't really remember what happened. All I know is that I was asleep for a very long time. However, Shenron told me once I woke up what had happened."

"You see, even though I had defeated Omega Shenron, and the dark energy had been expelled from the balls, they were still damaged. Its like, uhhhh, well....." Goku began stammering, "how do I explain this?" he asked himself out loud. "Oh well, its like when you expel something from your body really hard, and then your all sore inside!" he blurted out with a real embarrassed look on his face. Vegeta jumped off the wall "AHHHH, disgusting Kakarrot!" he yelled. Goku and Vegeta Jr were just rolling with laughter, and everyone else was giving Goku a very grossed look. "Well, sorry you guys, that was the only way I could think of how to explain it!" Goku explained, trying to defend himself. "Clown." Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

"Ok, I'll try again," Goku began, but everyone one (except the kids, who were still rolling in the floor with laughter) yelled "NO!" cutting him off. "We get it Dad." Gohan said, his expression revealing he was still a bit grossed out. Goku raised his hands, "Ok, ok, but you guys get the picture." he said. "All to clearly." Shaft mumbled in the corner, and his son let out a little snort of laughter again. "Ok, where was I? Oh yes, the Dragonballs!" Goku said, as he began to tell his story again. "Like I said, it was the same with the Dragonballs. Omega was gone and the dark energy sealed in the balls had been released, but the Dragonballs still needed time to fully repair themselves from the strain. Shenron wanted me to help him with that."

"He said since I had such positive energy, I could heal the balls, so he caused me to fall into a deep sleep, and he had the Dragonballs fuse within my body." Everyone around the table was giving Goku some amazed looks, but no one was saying anything, so he continued. "Shenron had me sleep for about one hundred years, the same amount of time that it normally takes the Dragonballs to expel the negative energy that each wish makes, when I awoke, I was an adult again." he glanced outside at the rapidly setting sun, "But that wasn't all Shenron wanted from me."

"You see, he said that the Dragonballs had to return to Earth, since the one who had created them still resides there." he glanced over at Dende, "meaning you. After you built a new Eternal Dragon before we fought Cell, you are in essence the creator of Earths Dragonballs. Earth is Shenron's home, and he knew he had to return."

"This is what told me, 'Goku, you have always been my protector. You have always tried to prevent people for using my power for evil. I know you did not intend to overuse the Dragonballs, for you have a pure heart. That is why I have brought you here.'

'You were the only one who was pure enough to cleanse and restore the Dragonballs to their original state. That is why I needed them to fuse with you to repair the damage done to them. Now, that task is completed.'

'Now, I am entrusting you with the task of being my protector. Since the Dragonballs have merged with you, their signatures have changed. No longer can the Dragon Radar be used to find them, the only on who can is you, since you are in-tune with them. You will know how much negative energy is built up in them, and how much strain they can handle, you will also know exactly where they are, and I will trust in your judgement when it is time to use them.'

'But you must teach the others the error of their ways, and keep them from abusing the Dragonballs again. Then, when it is time for you to finally leave this land of the living, you must pass on your abilities to someone just as pure as you are, so they can continue to protect them.'"

Everyone was amazed at what Goku was telling them, their eyes wide in shock, with some of their mouths hanging open. Goku continued, "Shenron removed the Dragonballs from me, then asked me if I wished to return to Earth, and I was all to ready to come home, but that was before the Kia's contacted me."

"The Kai's!?" Pan asked, puzzled. "Do you mean Kibito Kai, or King Kai?" Goku shook his head, "No Pan, all four of them did: King Kai, Grand Kai, Kibito Kia and Old Kai. It seems as if once I left with Shenron, none of the Kai's knew where I had gone. Once Shenron removed the Dragonballs from me, they could sense me again."

Gohan nodded his head, "Shenron was probably masking his energy signal, and your own, so no one could find him" he said. Goku smiled at his son, "That's right Gohan." Vegeta growled in the corner, "Enough with the mystic crap Kakarrot, what did the Kai's want!" Goku laughed, "Hold on Vegeta, I'm getting there."

"You see, I thought that they just were wondering where I had gone, although I thought it was very unusual for all four Kai's to be calling me at one time, and I though, you know, just stop by there real quick, and then head home. I thought it wouldn't be anything real important, so I stopped by Other World first to see ChiChi, since I figured she had died since it had been 100 years since I left," Goku's face twisted into one of panic, "but man, when she saw me, she really told me what was on her mind!" everyone laughed a little, and that seemed to ease the tension.

Goku gave a fond smile, "But once she calmed down, it was really great being with her again. But then King Kai called me again, and asked me why I was dragging around. They still didn't say what they were wanting. I told ChiChi I had to go, and she wasn't too happy, but she understood that it was the Kai's, and I had to go. I used my instant transmission again to go to the world of the Kai's, and I thought my journey was almost over."

"Man, was I wrong."

On the next DragonBall AZ:

The second part of Goku's journey is revealed. What did the Kai's want, and why were all four contacting him at the same time? The being that Goku now fear's and the true story behind the Legendary Super Saiyan is revealed in an episode your sure to not want to miss, next time on DragonBall AZ.


	8. The Legend Revealed

Authors Note:

These are the most important episodes in DragonBall AZ's plot line. Some of you may take issue with me on this, but the goal of this series is to tie together all the DragonBall series, and make sense out of some of the questions DragonBall GT made. Again, any questions, debates, or reviews, please, let me know.

PS- I am going to post a quick intermission to try to clarify what I have just done with the Super Saiyan Legend. That will be chapter 9 then, and if you need me to go deeper into it, once I answer what Super Saiyan levels 1-3 are, then I will. Just let me know.

PS x 2- Snoreup, good to see you again. Thanks for the review.

Here we go.....

Last time, on DragonBall AZ:

Everyone was amazed at what Goku was telling them, their eyes wide in shock, with some of their mouths hanging open. Goku continued, "Shenron removed the Dragonballs from me, then asked me if I wished to return to Earth, and I was all to ready to come home, but that was before the Kai's contacted me."

"The Kai's!?" Pan asked, puzzled. "Do you mean Kibito Kai, or King Kai?" Goku shook his head, "No Pan, all four of them did: King Kai, Grand Kai, Kibito Kia and Old Kai. It seems as if once I left with Shenron, none of the Kai's knew where I had gone. Once Shenron removed the Dragonballs from me, they could sense me again."

Gohan nodded his head, "Shenron was probably masking his energy signal, and your own, so no one could find him" he said. Goku smiled at his son, "That's right Gohan." Vegeta growled in the corner, "Enough with the mystic crap Kakarrot, what did the Kai's want!" Goku laughed, "Hold on Vegeta, I'm getting there."

"You see, I thought that they just were wondering where I had gone, although I thought it was very unusual for all four Kai's to be calling me at one time, and I though, you know, just stop by there real quick, and then head home. I used my instant transmission again to go to the world of the Kai's, and I thought my journey was almost over."

"Man, was I wrong."

DragonBall AZ

Episode 8

The Legend Revealed

Vegeta gazed out the window, where it had now become nightfall. "Fitting," he thought to himself, for he sensed that his Saiyan comrade was about to start telling the darkest part of his story. "The sky at sunset looked as though it was bathed in blood, and then the darkness overtook it," he reflected quietly, "and if Kakarrot is right, and this foe is strong enough to warrant his fear, then perhaps this is an omen of things to come."

Vegeta turned his attention back toward Goku, who was now continuing his story. "Like I was saying, all four Kai's were searching for me, so I used the Instant Transmission to go to the planet of the Kai's. Once I was there, King Kai came running at me, asking where I had been. I told them what I just told you, about Shenron and the purifying of the Dragonballs," Goku got a whimsical look on his face, "they were kinda embarrassed that they couldn't sense me, especially Old Kai, man."

Then Goku's face became serious again. "This might take a while, and the best way to explain it is just to tell you exactly what happened as if you guys were there."

Other World- 4 years ago

"WHAT!!!! You mean that I couldn't sense you because of the stupid Dragon!" Old Kai continued screaming. "Ancestor, please, clam down. Your liable to hurt yourself yelling like that." Kibito Kai pleaded. "Yeah, man, chill out." Grand Kai added. "All right, all right. Don't have to yell at me, you know. I am older than all of you!" Old Kai grumbled.

"So, why did you guys call me here? I am kinda anxious to get home!" Goku asked. "Goku," King Kai began, "what we are about to tell you is a matter of utmost importance." Immediately Goku sensed something wasn't right. While usually cracking more bad jokes than.....well...... Goku couldn't really think of anyone worse... but still, his former teacher was as serious as Goku had ever seen him in all their years of friendship. "You see, you are in great danger." Goku gave King Kai a strange look. "He's right, Goku," Kibito Kai began, "it seems as if we all have made a terrible mistake."

Goku looked at them all, puzzled, "Well, are you going to tell me what it is?" he asked, curious. Old Kai cleared his throat, "You see, I had been doing some investigation into how the universe has changed during the time I was trapped in the Z Sword, the one your son rescued me from. I was particularly interested in you Saiyans, seeing how you managed to defeat Buu, and all. However, something began to bother me."

Old Kai paused, and then turned back toward Goku, "You see, it was so strange, I did not recognize your energy signal. That bothered me, because I pride myself in knowing which race is generates certain signals. The strange thing was that when you and Vegeta, the only two pure Saiyans left, are in your base forms, your power levels are unmistakably Saiyan. However......."

"When you power up to your so called 'Super Saiyan', your energy signature completely changes, its nothing like anything I have ever felt before. That was all fine and dandy with me, though. I just thought you people knew what you were talking about, calling yourselves Super Saiyans. You see, I was still alive when there was a Super Saiyan, so I had sensed a Saiyans transformed state before. But I figured that since you had achieved two higher levels, it had changed the signal completely, making it one I did not recognize."

"But then, I began to do some research on your prophecy of the legendary Super Saiyan, and I came to a startling, conclusion.

"You see, Goku, you and Vegeta don't really have a clue what the true Super Saiyan is, or what your legend really means." Goku gave Old Kai a very concerned look. "Hey, are you sure you aren't getting so old, that......."

"THAT WHAT, I'M GOING SENILE!!!!" Old Kai screamed at Goku."Thick headed, stubborn generation this is." he mumbled to himself. "Ancestor, please." Kibito Kai pleaded as he turned to face Goku. "You see, Goku, that's why we have all been searching for you. You don't really know the truth behind the legend, and we had to find you to tell you. We have been looking for you about fifty years. We knew you weren't dead, because King Yemma never checked you in, so you had to be alive, somewhere. We thought the combined powers of us four Kais would be able to find you, no problem."

Goku gave Kibito Kai a very skeptical look. "Well, what is so different about the legend. What is it that Vegeta and I missed?" Old Kai, now recovered from his tantrum, stepped toward him. "Goku, what we are about to share with you will no doubt be quite a shock, since everything you have come to believe about your race and your transformations is about to be shattered."

"There is a story behind the legend, Goku. It tells us of an old Saiyan warrior, named Yasagrof, who was wandering the universe in search of purpose. You see, he had recently lost his tail in battle, and he was disgraced amongst his people. Having lost his honor, he left his home world, the planet Vegeta, and began to try to find a reason for living. He was almost out of hope, when he stumbled across a fellow Saiyan. But there was something odd, something different about him. He was filled with rage, and it was so powerful it seemed as though it was going to just reach out and kill him on the spot. He tried to make conversation with his fellow warrior, but he said nothing. He just stood, stone faced, gazing into the sky, a look of intense concentration was etched on his face, as though it was taking every bit of his strength to hold his rage inside."

"The old Saiyan warrior stayed with the man for three days, though the one filled with rage never said a word. On the third night, though, he said the only words Yasagrof ever heard him speak, 'It is almost time for the full moon. You must leave if you value your life.' Yasagrof tried to ask him what he meant, but it was too late, the moon was rising over the horizon, and it was already beginning to take its effect on the man. Before Yasagrof knew it, he had transformed into the Giant Monkey form. Yasagrof was not frightened, for he knew this would happen on the nights of the full moon, as it did to him, before he lost his tail. Then, something happened."

"It was as though the transformed man snapped, and lost all control. His rage, which he had so carefully contained, exploded inside of him, releasing a power so strong that everyone on that side of the galaxy could feel it. Yasagrof could only watch as he transformed into a form that he had never seen before. His fur, once black, now shined like pure gold."

"The transformation complete, the transformed Saiyan flew into a blind rage, destroying everything in its path. Yasagrof was consumed by terror, and fled the planet in his pod. He escaped, just before the planet exploded, taking the transformed Saiyan with him." Old Kai stopped to take a sip of water from a mug with his face on it, then continued.

"Yasagrof returned to Vegeta, and set up residence outside the main cities gates. Occasionally, hecklers would come by to mock the tailless Saiyan, but he never responded. You see, upon his return, he fell into a deep state of meditation. Why, you ask? No one really knows, but most think that it was a combination of shock from what he witnessed, and the need to make sense of it all. He stayed that way for twenty years."

"But then, suddenly, one day, he emerged from his trance, and grabbed a piece of scroll. He began quickly scribbling down some words, words that would become the Legend of the Super Saiyan."

Old Kai gave Goku a quick glance, seeing if he was still following him. Goku's face was a mixture of shock and confusion. "Gosh, Old Kai, that certainly is a lot to take in. But what does that have to do with me?" he asked, still quite confused.

"You haven't let me explain the legend yet, Goku. Trust me, all will become clear. Your legend speaks of a warrior born once every millennia with the potential to become the ultimate power in the universe, though it clearly has requirments that must be met, such as the power level of One Million mark, and the heart full of rage. However, either Vegeta never told you this, or you both forgot, the true Super Saiyan must have a tail as well."

Old Kai paused, "You and Vegeta thought when you transformed on Namek, even though your lack of a tail went against the legend, that you had attained the Super Saiyan transformation." Goku nodded, "That's right, I thought I fulfilled the legend on Namek, since I transformed and defeated Frieza!"

Kibito Kai nodded, "That's right, Goku. But my Ancestor discovered a part of the legend that had been lost during the generations that it had been handed down." Goku jumped up in shock, "Really!!! What else does the legend say, Old Kai?" he asked, quite curious.

Old Kai cleared his throat, "You see, the lost part of the legend, the part was forgotten as it was handed down through the generations, stated that the legendary warriors will transform into a form called the Gujia-Ozzaru, that is to say, the Golden Monkey. To achieve this state, he must be a pure blooded Saiyan and he must have a tail. He must then be able to harness his rage to achieve his ultimate level of power, which will be unrivaled in the universe. He will then avenge his fallen brothers, and defeat their greatest enemy.

"However, it also states the warrior who fulfills this prophecy, he will die once achieving his final form."

Goku took a step back, overcome by the truth that Old Kai was now revealing to him.Old Kai paused for a moment, then continued, "The first thing I realized was that your legend specially stated that only ONCE every 1000 years, a being with the potential to become a Super Saiyan is born. Yet, right now there are at least ten of you running around on Earth that can transform, so I knew that something wasn't right. Then I remembered that only you and Vegeta are the only pure blooded Saiyans left, but that still begged the question of your transformations? But we shall get into that later."

"I also realized that the word potential was key, Goku, because it didn't necessarily mean that the being born every millennia would succeed in harnessing his power. Potential just means the possibilites are there, not that it is set in stone that something is going to happen. This partly explains why it has been 3000 years since the last Golden Ozzaru was seen, and he destroyed himself, just like the fellow in the story did."

"There is another reason why one hasn't appeared, however. But we will get into that later as well." Old Kai said, his expression growing much darker. Goku wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a hint of fear in his eyes.

Ya see, Goku," Grand Kai said, "put it simply the things that must happen for the prophecy to be fulfilled is this: the fighter must grow one of those crazy tails of yours, must transform into that Golden Moneky thing, and then he must be harness his rage and bend the power so that it is under his control."

"Which is exactly what happened when you achieved Super Saiyan 4, Goku." King Kai stated.

"Or should I say, the Legendary Super Saiyan."

Unbelievable!!! What does this startling revelation mean? And if Super Saiyan 4 is really the Legendary Super Saiyan, then what does that say for the other transformations that Goku and the others can obtain? The answers to these and other questions are revealed on the next, DragonBall AZ.


	9. Intermission: Clarifying Super Saiyan 4

DragonBall AZ

Intermission

This is just a brief explanation for what just happened in the story, since it is the heart and soul of AZ. That way, everyone can follow what I am talking about. Like I have said before, this is a very dedicated fanfic, and almost everything in here is based off of things covered in DragonBall Z & GT. The only thing I added was the story behind how the legend of the Super Saiyan came to be.

First thing is how I view the levels of Super Saiyan. Saiyan legend says that once in a 1000 years, a Super Saiyan is born, a true Super Saiyan, yet in DragonBall Z and GT, nearly everyone was "Super Saiyan". Vegeta also says in the Freeza saga that the last legendary Super Saiyan could only maintain his level in the transformed state, aka the Golden Monkey seen in DragonBall GT.   
  
Now, every Saiyan in DragonBall Z and GT does not have a tail, except for Goku and Vegeta. Also, Goku and Vegeta are the only Pure Saiyans around anymore, Gohan, Goten, Trunks are all Human/Saiyan children. I submit that Super Saiyan 4 is the true Super Saiyan level, in effect True Super Saiyan 1. It matches the legend, only one fighter was born with the ability to reach SS4, and that was Goku. Vegeta reached it through artifical means, while Gokus was all natural, so Vegeta cannot quailfy. Also, only pure saiyans can reach SS4. Finally, the only way to achive the human form, if you will, of SS4 is by going to the golden monkey state the first time you power up. Once there, you must harnass your rage and power, and then control it, thus forming Super Saiyan 4. This matches the Saiyan Legend spoken of in DragonBall Z to a T.  
  
Now, you ask, what are Super Saiyan Levels 1-3? Well, like I said, those will be answered in the next episode, so just hold on. It will all make sense.

Please, if any of you take issue on this, or think the whole idea is stupid, or doesn't makes sense, please, tell me in a review, or e-mail me, This is the whole gist of DragonBall AZ being described right here, so I really need as much input from those of you who read this as possible, even if all your e-mail says is good or crap. Anyways, thank you guys.


	10. The Truth Behind the Transformations

Last time, on DragonBall AZ

"You see, I didn't always know that pulling your tail back out would awaken a new power within you, Goku," he now continued, "I learned from the legend the only way to achieve your full power was through the Ozzaru transformation, which, as you know, needs a tail." Goku nodded, listening intently.

"Ya see, Goku," Grand Kai said, "to put it simply the things that must happen for the prophecy to be fulfilled is this: you must have one of those crazy tails of yours, you must transform into that Golden Moneky thing, and then you must be able to harness your rage and bend the power so that it is under your control."

"Which is exactly what happened when you achieved Super Saiyan 4, Goku." King Kai stated.

"Or should I say, the Legendary Super Saiyan."

DragonBall AZ

Episode 9

The Truth Behind the Transformations

Goku's eyes were almost bulgining out of his head, "You mean that Super Saiyan 4 is the true level!!!??" he asked, disbelief and amazement in his voice. "Yes, Goku, that's exactly what we are telling you. I mean, think to yourself, why is it so radically different from all of your other transformations!? Why do you have to go through the Ozzaru transformation to get there, and once you have achieved it, you still have many traits of the Ozzaru, such as the fur on the body and what not?" Old Kai asked.

Goku put his hand behind his head, "Yeah, well, I guess when you put it that way it makes more sense," but then he looked confused again, "But hey, if Super Saiyan 4 is the true level, then what are the other transformations? The ones we thought were Super Saiyan?"

Old Kai nodded his head, looking very pleased. "Ahhh, yes Goku, that is a very good question. These other forms have never been seen before in the history of the universe. That's why Kibito and Grand Kai and everyone else who has been around for a long time always say they have never felt powers like yours before, even though most of us were alive when there was a legendary Super Saiyan, although every time, they destroyed themselves quickly."

"Super Saiyan, as you think of it, has never been seen in the galaxy before. It is a state that you Saiyans achieve since you either do not have tails or have mixed blood in you. Once they reach the 1,000,000 power level, they have the potential to transform into this form, what you call a Super Saiyan. That explains why your children who were born after you and Vegeta achieved Super Saiyan, Goten, Trunks and the others, can handle it like it is nothing. They are born with the inbred capability to transform. Its genetically encoded in them. They automatically can go Super Saiyan, sometimes without even realizing it. I believe your youngest son, Goten, did that with your wife when she was training him all those years ago." Goku nodded.

Old Kai looked over a King Kai, who was wondering if Bubbles the monkey would stop jumping around in front of everyone, or if he would have to give him some encouragement. "You see.....umm.....uhhhh," he began, but Bubbles kept jumping in front of him, and interrupting his train of thought.

Suddenly, there was a quick flash, and Bubbles was lying on the ground, a huge knot slowly rising out of his head. Everyone turned and looked a King Kai, who was quite unsuccessfully trying to hide a huge mallet behind his back. Grand Kai shook his head, "King Kai, man, you have got to stop doing that, or you're gonna mess up his head." King Kia looked down at Bubbles, "I think its too late for that." he said.

He dropped the mallet, and cleared his throat. "Now Goku, as I was saying, I am sure you have noticed the difference between achieving Super Saiyan and, what we Kais have begun calling it, True Super Saiyan. True Super Saiyan is a natural form for your Saiyan race, the legendary form. While it may have been more mentally exhausting to transform to that level, since you had to overcome the fact you are not use to controlling the Ozzaru form, it wasn't as physically draining as it was when you transformed on Namek, am I right?"

Goku nodded his head, "Yeah, you are King Kai, even the strain on my body wasn't near as bad as it is when I am a Super Saiyan. It felt more natural." King Kai nodded with a small grin on his face, "That's right Goku. The transformation that you underwent on Namek was not a natural transformation, that's why every level always increases the strain, and that is also why it took so much to finally achieve it."

He continued, "What happened to you on Namek was a by product of your Saiyan genetics that allow you to transform into the Ozzaru form, and then the True Super Saiyan form. All Saiyans, pure blooded or not, can transform into the Ozzaru, but they don't have that extra ability to achieve the True Super Saiyan level."

"However, you Saiyans genetics allow to transform, and once you reached the 1,000,000 power level barrier, the rage you felt from Krillens death at the hands of Frieza pushed you over the edge, and since your body didn't have the ability to transform into the Ozzaru, it let itself lose in a completely new, and different, transformation than ever seen in the galaxy by a Saiyan before!"

He paused, taking in his former students reaction, "Truly, Goku, if you had a tail when you were on Namek, you would have transformed into the True Super Saiyan form. You would have had a lot more power than you did, since the transformation is natural, and since it does not take a huge amount of energy to attain, you would have all that power still to fight with. You had the power level, and everything needed to attain it, you just didn't have a tail, and that was the key."

Kibito Kai nodded, "That's true Goku. But you might not have been able to control yourself at True Super Saiyan. The rage and the huge amount of power gained would have overloaded your mind, and you would have lost control, destroying Namek, Frieza, and yourself."

"Just like all the other Saiyans who have ever reached that level." Old Kai stated.

"Well, at least those who lived long enough to attain it." Kibito Kai reminded his ancestor, his face darkening, and though he was trying to hide it, Goku saw fear."What's going on?" Goku thought to himself. "It isn't like the Kais to act afraid of anything, at least not this scared."

Grand Kai sensed Kibito Kais fear, and Goku's growing curiosity. "Its time to tell him everything," he thought to himself, "this dude is the only one who can save us now, and if we keep dancing around everything, we might not have the time necessary to prepare him for what is ahead." He cleared his throat, "Goku, listen to me, man. We are going to cut to the chase and tell you everything you really need to know." Old Kai's eyes grew big, "But...." he began, but Grand Kai cut him off with a quick wave of his hand, "No but's, we have wasted fifty years searching for him, and now we are almost out of time. You know he has almost found the Earth, and we have no more time to waste."

Grand Kai's mention of the Earth caught Goku's attention, and he immediately became very serious. "Hold on, what is this about the Earth?" he asked, with growing concern in his voice. Grand Kai looked at him behind his dark sunglasses, "Goku, there is a reason that there has not been a True Super Saiyan in 3000 years, and its not coincidence. Someone has been killing them before they have a chance to transform, someone who knew the legend." Goku's face twisted into a mixture of concern and anger, "What do you mean, who is doing this!?"

Grand Kai looked up into the sky, "About four thousand years ago, one of you Saiyan dudes ascended into the True Super Saiyan, and he somehow achieved the form you think of as Super Saiyan 4. How, we don't know, but he did it." Goku's eyes widened in shock, "WHAT, NO WAY!!!" Grand Kai nodded, "Yes way, dude. Somehow, he found a way to attain the same level you have now, although not near as powerful. Unfortunately, while the Golden Ozzaru is a huge power increase, the transformation to a more human form brings an even higher level of power, and he couldn't control the extra power and rage."

"See, Goku, you are special because you have been learning how to control huge amounts of energy for most of your life, since you have undergone Kaio Ken training and your Super Saiyan transformations, especially Super Saiyan 3. You knew how to handle huge amounts of power, and so once you finally got control of yourself on the Tuffle Planet, and transformed, it just took you a second to realize how much power you had attained, and it didn't even faze you. The only change was that you were a little bit more on the edge, since the rage you felt from what Babi had done, plus the animal rage from the Ozzaru form, were all rolled into one."

"While this Saiyan was able to control his energy and rage while an Ozzaru, he didn't have the ability to maintain the his control once he achieved his human form. He lost control, and ended up destroying the planet he was on, just like every other Saiyan who has ever reached that level, except you, of course."

"But someone survived the explosion," King Kai said.

"And Goku, he is someone that even YOU should fear."

On the next DragonBall AZ:

The truth behind what we all thought was the Super Saiyan transformation, and Super Saiyan 4 has been told. But Grand Kai has revealed there is someone in the galaxy that even Goku should fear. Who is this mysterious being identity, and what is his link to the Saiyans? All this and more revealed on the next DragonBall AZ.


	11. DragonBall AZ Returns!

Finally, after a year of silence, the series is back on the air. Re-writes for episodes 1-10 are in the works, with a new episode coming out on May 1st. My marriage has fallen apart, so I need something to keep my mind off of everything. This past year has seen new characters and storylines pop up in my head, so the series future is bright indeed.

If anyone wishes to be a co-author in this, e-mail me at I think that might help out withthe creative process and help keep the series going. I can bring you up to speed on where this series is going, and give you a basic outline of what I have planned.

Again, DragonBall AZ will be back soon, with re-written episodes coming in the next few days, and a new one on May 1st.

Stay tuned.


End file.
